Chakra Collector
by gazz uzumaki
Summary: Minato used a different seal to split the Kyūbi's Chakra in half. Sealing half into Kushina and half into Naruto's twin sister. Naruto grew up being ignored by his family while his sister was seen as a hero. Insanely smart Naruto. Naru/Hina/Mei pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Limitation**

It had been six years since the Kyūbi attack and because of Madara's actions, one little boys life had been turned upside down. Naruto Uzumaki was a child that only 10% of the village knew existed and even less than one percent had ever seen him. It wasn't just because everyone's attention was on his twin sister, who everyone tried to become friends with and occasionally tried to get marriage proposals for. Something more saddening happened on the night of the Kyūbi attack. Instead of using the Shiki Fūjin to seal the Kyūbi away, Minato used a different seal to split the fox's power in half. He knew that without the Kyūbi's chakra, Kushina wouldn't have long to live. But if he chose to seal all of the Kyūbi's chakra back inside her, in her weakened condition, her body wouldn't be able to handle it. So he sealed the Yin inside Kushina and the Yang inside their newborn daughter Mai.

It wasn't until a few days later that Minato and Kushina found out that there was something wrong with Naruto. Because Naruto's body had been inside Kushina's womb for the past ten months, the doctors had found out that his body had become reliant on the Kyūbi's chakra. Mai would have suffered the same fate if the Kyūbi's yang chakra had not been sealed inside her. When growing up, he would become heavily fatigued just after walking five minuets, his immune system was pathetically low; which is why he mostly stayed home in bed to catch minimal diseases, his body would only produce just enough chakra for him to live, and he didn't learn how to walk until he was four because his muscles could hardly ever put to good use.

When Naruto thought of his family, he couldn't help feeling sorry for them and yet, loathe them. He felt somewhere deep-down inside of him, his crippled body was a constant reminder to his family of what happened six years ago and that they'd be happy if he died. It was mostly jealousy that made Naruto hate his sister. On their birthday, while Mai got practise kunai and many other thing off their friends and family for when she joined the academy, Naruto mostly only got books (which were probably for a three year old) and clothes, while Naruto understood that they didn't get him the things his sister got because of his condition and his sisters popularity, he couldn't stop the emotional pain he was feeling. Why did he have to suffer like this? What deity would be cruel enough to make him watch day by day, as his sister lived the exact opposite life he did?

There were benefits to his condition. For his week body, he attained a strong mind. His learning skill were off the charts, his mind soaked up everything he read day and night. He had developed a photographic memory that would allow him to keep any good information he knew and would remember it instantly. He had his own little library in his room, filled with the latest edition books and scrolls of other villages and forbidden knowledge on human anatomy and chakra. While it could called legendary if you ever saw him leave the house, Naruto had left minimal times to find any information that could help him cure his condition. The forbidden items he had were from the underground market,who only by chance, did he manage to get into contact with them. Plus his fathers secret vault room, where many Konoha secrets were kept.

There were three names that came from three specific scroll in Naruto's room. Tsunade, Orochimaru and Hiruko. Naruto dived deep into their research that saw classified, twisting it to his own use for ways to gain the ability to become stronger. While Konoha would never admit it, there were certain valuable documents they gained from Orochimaru and Hiruko's work. He even made copies of his father sealing scrolls to learn from and began to test one specific seal. Naruto got away with this because his Mother and father were too ignorant of his doings because either Mai almost had their constant attention or they found no harm in letting Naruto read the sealing scrolls, seeing as Naruto had only enough chakra to live, yet alone put it into a seal. That was true but, Naruto scraped the barest amount and stored in the centre of his chest, continuing to do so for months. Eventually, he pored the chakra from his chest to the seal on his left arm and activating it, creating his first chakra absorbing seal. Using it strait away to absorb the chakra from the air in Konoha, mostly from people who used too much chakra in a jutsu. The seal itself only stored chakra into one of the six storage parts, allowing non of the specific chakra he absorbed, to mix with each other, apart from the first one.

Naruto knew what was the cause of his condition and why his twin sister didn't have it, living in the same house with the people involved helped him figure it out. Naruto's very first plan was to seal a small portion of Kyūbi's chakra he had collected from the battle sight into himself, in a similar manor of his sister had, to cure him as it did his sister. Further study of Tsunade's scroll suggested that to even attempting that would probably kill him. With his body in a weak state, the violent chakra would destroy him from the inside-out. Even if he didn't die, the amount of time Naruto had been apart from Kyūbi's chakra meant that it wouldn't fix his condition anyway. At this point, Naruto read through Hiruko's research on ways force ones body to adapt and changes. He went form reading about mixing animal body parts, to bloodlines and finally, different chakra nature. He had gone through many theory's on the problem and all of them would even kill his sister, that's when he turned to Orochimaru's research. The problem wasn't that his theory would kill him strait away, it was the amount of time his body needed to adapt to the change. Orochimaru's methods to prolonged life (I'm not talking about his immortality jutsu) were only minor useful but all of them involved having a strong body to begin with.

Just when Naruto was about to give up, he discovered a particular book that might just answer all his problems. The book itself was extremely rare and even if you did read it, you'd probably think of it as some sort of fairy-tail. That was how Naruto got the book in the first place, he received it on his birthday as a present from one of his mother or fathers friends. He cross-referenced the book with all myths and legends Konoha knew and discovered some traces of compatible parts with the book. Naruto couldn't help but think of the reason that drove him so hard to find a cure in the first place.

* * *

(Flashback)

It had been a month since Naruto's fifth birthday and he had just come back from the hospital, from his monthly check-up. It had become midnight and Naruto had just come from the bathroom. He was just about to go to his own room when he heard crying coming from his parents bedroom. Slowly approaching the door, Naruto leaned his head against it to find out the problem.

In the room, Minato had Kushina held tightly against his chest. Earlier that day, they had received the best and bad news a parent can ever hear. The good news was that there was going to be a new member to their family. When Kushina heard she was pregnant, she thought nothing could upset her mood today. Then there came the fates bitch slap. It seemed that if the Namikaze wanted to receive a new member into their clan, they must loose one as well. The doctors determined that Naruto's body was fighting a loosing battle to live and they gave him about four years to live.

"Why does this always happen to us? What did we do to deserve this?" Cried Kushina as she held onto Minato, as if he was also going to disappear.

Minato just kept rubbing Kushina's back, trying sooth her emotional pain. "I know hime, I Know. We have to stay strong for Naruto." Said Minato trying to hide his own tears.

"It just isn't fair. He's already lost the ability to have a normal childhood, why does he have to loose his life?" Mumbled Kushina, as more tears came pouring out.

She gently put her right hand down and touched her belly, a look of horror on her face unwilling to come off.

MINATO! Won't our baby be just like Naruto? Without the Kyūbi's chakra it'll suffer, just like Naruto has!" shouted Kushina, looking into Minato's eyes.

Minato brought her head up and kissed her lips. "There's nothing to worry about. The seal I put on you and Mai is more stronger that your old one. Plus, now that the Kyūbi's power is split in half, the Kyūbi's influence won't be able to affect the baby at all. All we can do for Naruto now, is make his last four years on earth as comfortable as possible."

Naruto felt a part of him die there and then. As if the artificial world his mother and father built around him crumble, shoving the reality of life in his face. When he thought of it, he let out a hollow chuckle as he shut his bedroom door. Naruto understood that the world was a cruel place. But to experience one of it's cruelties and die from it, at a young age left him empty. That night, Naruto cried himself for hours, cursing fates name. (not sure how exactly.)

(End flashback)

* * *

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and began checking out his equipment to begin phase one of his plan, smiling at the small glimmer of hope he had for his plan becoming a success.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Phase one**

Naruto had just come down the stairs to see his family eating breakfast. His father was going through reports on the latest batch of genin to pass the academy exam. His sister was wolfing down more dango, faster than the eye could see. And his mother was breastfeeding his baby brother Ryuu.

When Ryuu was born, things became worse for Naruto. Ryuu was the son Minato and Kushina always wanted. He wasn't hooked up to life support machines to keep him alive as Naruto was when he was a baby. Kushina could walk all over Konoha with him and show him to her friends, while Naruto was constantly in the hospital. Ryuu felt the loving embrace of a mother warmth, Naruto could only ever embrace loneliness. Unlike Naruto, Ryuu could become a ninja in the future and from what the Hyūga medic told Naruto's parents. Ryuu could eventually up having enough chakra to almost be a match for his sister.

When Naruto looked at this image of his family. There was a sense of happiness between them. No matter how he tried, he couldn't see himself belonging here. Heck, in less than a month, there were already more pictures of Ryuu than there were of Naruto!

When he sat down, no one tried to talk with him. It had been this way as long as Naruto could remember. After all, why try and talk to someone who couldn't tell you something interesting or new. They didn't talk talk to him about their lives, seeing as though it would be another reminder to Naruto about what he was missing out on. But it was was surprising for them to see him down this early, since he spent most of the time eating alone in his room.

Naruto quietly started to eat his breakfast, which just two slices of toast and everything was going fine. Suddenly, Naruto started coughing uncontrollably and put his hands towards his mouth. Everyone looked at him with concern but did nothing, knowing anything they did wouldn't help the situation. When Naruto finally stopped, he removed his hand away from his mouth. Everyone froze when seeing both his hands covered in blood. Mai looked at Naruto with fear in her eyes, afraid to know if this meant Naruto was going to die soon. While Mai and Naruto didn't interact much, it was hard for Mai not to notice what could have happened to her. She wanted to bond with him like brothers and sisters, but their lives were too different to find any common ground between them. She was strong while Naruto was weak, she had happiness while he had sadness. They were like two sides of the same coin, complete opposite in every possible way. The only things they did have in common was their birthday and whisker marks.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, being told from the doctors to eventually expect this. Still, you can't fully expect something you don't want to see, especially from your children.

Naruto just silently got off his chair put it next to the sink and climbed up it and began to wash his hands, ignoring the worried looks his family was giving him. Soon afterwards, Minato went to the Hokage tower while Mai, Ryuu and Kushina went off to the Hyūga clan to talk with their friends. Naruto soon, started phase one of his plan. After applying his breath mask on, (one of the useful things Minato specifically designed for Naruto, so Naruto could go outside without getting a disease every five minutes. Naruto also modified it to his own use.) Naruto activated his **tainetsu** seal. (body heat seal) He designed it for the specific purpose of keeping his body temperature at a constant level, to ensure safety for him at different times of weather.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to what he wanted from the Uchiha clan. They prided themselves, knowing powerful attacks. It was easy for Naruto to just to go near the clans training grounds and seal a portion of one of their ninjas leftover chakra into one of his scrolls. The only blessing his condition left him was that No ninja could detect his chakra, since it was so weak.

The next task was more of a challenge to Naruto. It wasn't publicly known but there was someone who had the power of the Mokuton in the village. The only reason he wasn't well known for it, was because he wasn't technically a Senju and the bloodline wouldn't be passed down to his children. His Chakra would still do the job Naruto needed it to though.

Naruto eventually found him walking down the street, heading towards the jounin training grounds (hasn't joined anbu yet) and began to peruse him.

Naruto almost lost him a few times due to his fatigue problem. Luckily, the training grounds were not that far. When he got there, said jounin was fighting two anbu. (the initiation test for anbu) Even though Naruto was curios about why they were fighting, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and began to get a lock on the jounin. Soon after sealing a portion of his targets chakra in another scroll, Naruto left for his house smiling the whole way, one step closer to achieving his goal.

* * *

After coming home, Naruto began double checking his plans in order to make sure everything was flawless. There was high risk of his plan crumbling before it even began. He began to seal everything essential away into his backpack. Seals he designed, clothes, maps, food supplies, travelling kit, specific items from his library and some medical equipment.

Naruto set his gaze outside his window. The sky was clear, with birds flying around the village. This would be the only time for a long while; Naruto would be able set his gaze on Konoha's peaceful moment of silence. He began to write a farewell note for his family to find on his desk. When he was about to leave the house, he looked at the family photo that was taken soon after Ryuu was born.

Kushina was next to Minato, holding Ryuu in her arms giving of a caring smile. Minato had his left arm wrapped around Kushina's waist, showing off a carefree grin. Mai was stood between them, showing a smile mush like her fathers. Naruto though was stood beside his father, with his fathers shadow cast over him. Naruto's face was emotionless, showing his cold eyes for the world to see.

" Goodbye...happy family."

Then he was gone.

If anyone saw the photo now, they'd see Minato, Kushina, Mai and Ryuu. All happy together.

They'll never see Naruto again.

* * *

Minato and Kushina were beginning to get concerned. It had been four days since they had seen Naruto, and that was when Naruto had coughed up blood. It wasn't uncommon for them not to see Naruto for that amount of time but at those times, Naruto always made some sort of noise in his room, assuring them everything was fine. Now there wasn't even a single creek in the floorboards.

"I think we should go see him Minato, I just can't shake off this uneasy feeling.

Minato nodded his head. He too had been uneasy for a while now. If his wife felt the same, then there was definitely something wrong.

He and Kushina made it to Naruto's bedroom but suddenly froze. Neither of them knew what Naruto's room actually looked like. When thinking of Mai's room, they knew there was one dog plushy that Mai cuddled at all times in her sleep. She had a wall, all full of photo's of people she liked. A poster of the legendary Tsunade on the ceiling. A practice board for when she threw her practice kunai and all the other regular things you'd find in a young girls room. Naruto's room came a blank to them.

Minato slowly gripped the handle and twisted it, as if expecting it to explode any second. When the door finally opened, They both gasped at the sight of it. The walls were a dull grey, showing no redeeming features. The furniture was all neatly in accordance with each other and there didn't seem to be a single shred of warmth inside the room. As they both stepped in, their eyes widened at the mass of books in his room. At first glance, Minato Knew these books were not for the level of a child to read. Some were so advanced that he wasn't sure if HE could read them.

They both started to panic. There were not a scrap of clothing in Naruto's draws. The dust on his bed suggested it not been slept on in a while. Kushina's eye caught notice of some thing on Naruto's desk. Her hand trembled as she slowly picked up the note and began to read it.

"_Dear Tou-san and Kaa-san. I Know that you have been keeping secrets from me and I want to say I forgive you. But I won't just accept my fate and die, so I'm leaving Konoha. I want to tell you that even though you'll never see me again and even if I didn't show it, I love you. I won't be here as a constant reminder of the past. I want you to be the happy family that I've always held back. Don't bother looking for me, I estimated how long it would be until you'd enter my room and I am probably out of your reach by now. The name Naruto Namikaze will only live in memory now, nothing more."_

"_Goodbye."_

Kushina whole body started to tremble. A part of her was not willing accept it. Minato looked toward his wife and saw her trembling form. He looked over her shoulder and read the note himself, face growing pale every second. They were both frozen in that position for a long time, not sure what to say or do.

**Authors notes: **Thanks for the reviews. The pairing will be Naruto/Hinata. I'll be adding one more to the pairing but you can help me decide who you want. Naruto's personality will be that of an average person, meaning that he'll act like someone you wouldn't give a second glance at. REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Phase 2**

(Hokage tower)

"So you want me to find your son." Kakashi said after hearing the rather heart-broken parents out. "That shouldn't be too difficult. I know that he spent most his life inside his room, so he shouldn't have any experience travelling, and his condition will be an advantage to us. When was the last time you saw him?"

Both Kushina and Minato looked at each other, guilty expressions on their faces. Minato was the one to speak up.

"It was four days ago. We've done this many times, but Naruto never ran away. He spent most of his life in his room, not that we can blame him. So we never had to doubts to know if Naruto was there or not."

Kakashi just nodded, knowing it wasn't his place to judge them.

"There's only a slim chance of finding him but I'll try. But please don't get your hopes up sensei. Four days practically leaves me no scent. And if he did make it to another village. I'll have wait more longer for permission to get in, seeing as though I'm a ninja and Naruto is not. They'll let him in as a traveller, sensing the barest amount of chakra in him."

Minato just nodded, knowing what Kakashi said was pretty much true. He looked out of his office window and sighed. "_Why does my life seem to only get complicated?"_

Kushina held Ryuu tightly to her chest. She knew deep-down that she and Minato didn't deserve to be parents. Now the that she thought about it, she was disgusted with herself. At the way she treated Ryuu with loving care, right in front of Naruto. She could only imagine what was going through Naruto's head at the sight of it. It was probably like rubbing salt into the wound._ "I gave your siblings all the attention right in front of you, and all you could do was stand there and watch. I don't even think I've seen you smile once Naru-kun."_ Kushina thought sadly, a lone tear coming from her right eye.

Kakashi looked at his sensei and Kushina. He could tell they were sorry for what they did to Naruto but sometimes, sorry just isn't enough. It just wasn't something you could come back from. There could be no happy family with Naruto involved anymore. He Knew he no chance of finding Naruto, but least he'd try for his sensei

It Had Been a week since Naruto had left Konohagakure. While his journey was slow, it gave him time to make transformation seals, so he could travel the Elemental Nation without being Identified. He now had no whisker marks on his cheeks. His hair was now a non-spiked white colour, that when up to shoulders. His eyes were a dull brown colour, with hardly any life in them. But even then, Naruto took it further. He changes his facial appearance here and there just in case.

He had finally come to the very first target: Takigakure. (Waterfall village)

Soon after gaining entrance into the village, Naruto went to the nearest hotel and booked a room to relax his body and recharge his chakra absorption seal. From the information he had gathered, one of his targets was within this exact village. On the second day he stayed there, he learned that their leader had died protecting the village. But it was how he died, that interested Naruto. He learned that their leader drank a liquid called "the heroes water" and gained incredible power, but it put too much strain on his body and died. Naruto decided to make this another target to obtain.

On the first week, Naruto easily found his first target. At first glance, Naruto could see the hatred in her eyes as the ten year old girl walked past him. Looking left and right, Naruto saw people giving her a wide birth, starring at her with the same cold eyes. He later found out her name was Fū and she was the jinchūriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi.

Naruto thought himself fortunate to geting a sample of the Nanabi's chakra. With the seal being that of low quality, It was constantly leaking small amounts of chakra. It wasn't surprising, considering this wasn't one of the major villages. And with their leader recently deceased, there were less shinobi to keep an eye on her. (Sorry to people wanted Naruto and Fū to interact. She wasn't to be anything major in my story.)

After that, Naruto had close encounters with ninja from the leaf village, who were looking for him. Unfortunately for them, Naruto had destroyed any trace of his scent at home and left none of his clothes there, for them to track him with. Making them have to rely on their eyes to find him, But with no such luck.

After a month of laying low from the Konoha shinobi and finding scraps of info from a young unsuspecting Taki-shinobi named Shibuki, who kept mumbling about making his father proud and protecting the heroes water. Naruto managed to find its location a month later, underneath their tallest tree. From Naruto's view, it might as well be a mountain.

Naruto's breath mask, gave him an incredible advantage at this point. With Naruto's modifications, he stored clean oxygen into a seal, on the mask. Making it easier for Naruto, with troubling obstacles, such as water.

It had been five days since Naruto began searching under the tree, each day becoming more frustrating than the last. It was practically a maze under the tree, with too many routes to count. Just as he was going to call it a day, Naruto's mask had run out of oxygen. Being too far away from the surface forced Naruto to pray for a miracle, that there were air pockets underneath the tree.

"Gah. Why can't I catch a break for once?" Mumbled Naruto, only for him to realize there was some kind of small wooden shrine/closet inside the air pocket. (I don't know what the hell to call it honestly)

Gradually, pulling himself out of the water. Naruto came up to the wooden doors and opened them. There, attached to the ceiling by some string, was the heroes water. After some effort to reach it, he prove successful in the end. Naruto pulled out an empty small vial from one of his sealing scrolls and started to pour some of the heroes water into the vial. Naruto wasn't cruel enough to take the only thing that protects their people, away from them.

The next day, Naruto had left the village as soon as possible.

He had been travelling for the past two weeks, going from town to town. Buying any useful information he could get from underground markets, confirming his targets are still in their places. He was actually on the way to a specific village because of certain information about a meteor, that fell from the sky 200 years ago.

Naruto was no idiot to try and take samples from the star. It was most likely guarded by the the village leader himself. Instead, what if he could get the fragments that came off the star, when it was falling from the sky. With it being from 200 years though, he would have to go somewhere near the village, where the ground hadn't been disturbed. Naruto hoped the fragments were big enough to actually find.

Naruto knew just the right place. The canyon that acted as a boarder for the land of bears, was filled with poison gasses. Meaning that not much life had disturbed the ground in that canyon, making it easier for him to find some fragments. The only problem was that, Naruto didn't know which direction the star fell from. He would have to search every inch of the canyon.

Naruto sighed, knowing he had his work cut out for him.

(I was gonna stop here but I'll write a bit extra.)

Naruto had spent four months, down in that canyon. His body was finally gaining some muscle from the work he had been doing, to find pieces of the star. He had found some useful things down there as well. Shinobi corpses, that had died because of gas, carrying some useful equipment. Such as jutsu scrolls, different weapons, valuable items he could sell and secret documents.

He stupid to think, that these people were just left here purposely. Most likely that their allies couldn't find them because of the gas clouding their eyesight. Didn't have the right equipment to go into the gas at the time. Or simply didn't care.

Naruto did eventually find some small, weird stones that COULD have been from the meteorite. But none of them produced the energy the star did, either because they were too small or the energy was too weak to be even felt.

Naruto had started to cough up blood every two months now, indicating his time was getting shorter. But it only drove Naruto to move more quickly.

Naruto sat down in the canyon, next to a bunch of skeletons to get a breather. It would be disturbing for anyone to see a small boy, surrounded by death. Naruto chuckled at that. He himself was to die later in the future, was also literally walking in it.

Naruto was becoming slightly annoyed now. He had been leaning against the wall for a while now and the sun had been constantly shining in his eyes. When the sun went behind him, it started again...wait, what?

Looking at the source of light, Naruto saw something embedded in the rocks at the other side of him. Upon closer inspection, Naruto's eyes widened at what it was. There in the wall, was a fragment from the star and it still produced the same energy.

After carefully removing it from the wall, Naruto made his way out of the canyon and made camp a few miles away in the forest a few hours later. Naruto began to unseal the vial, carrying the heroes water and looked at both items in his hands. "_I just hope you both were __worth it"_ he began to uncork the lid on the vial and gently dropped the star fragment inside it. The effects were instantaneous. The fragment dissolved immediately in the water, the water itself had changed to a light, glowing purple.

Naruto was certain that, if he didn't put containment seals on the vial. It would have shattered from the raw power inside it. He sealed the vial away again, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Phase 2 part 2**

Naruto felt like shit. His whole body ached, he was breathing heavy, and if that wasn't enough, he had been used as a damn pony. Why was he in this condition? Simple, he had just returned to his camp from Iwagakure, after collecting some chakra from the Yonbi and Gobi jinchūriki. But that was only a part of it, his adopted daughter decided to make Naruto her very-own pony. Naruto DIDN'T want her to make a scene if he said no, especially when he was gathering information on his targets. She was an extra pain now because she was in her teething stage, she'd chew on anything she could get her hands on. Naruto almost had a heart-attack once, when he saw her trying to put one of the Bijuu chakra scrolls in her mouth.

Naruto was 7 and a half years old now, and he was happy with Someone new in his lonely life. Even though his mission became more tougher with his daughter involved, he didn't regret it. There were the horrifying moments when Naruto had to learn how to change her diaper, and the restless nights of feeding her. But he'd keep his promise, he made with her mother.

A moment of sadness swept over him when he thought of the day he met his adopted daughter.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Do you have the Items that I asked for?"

"That depends if you made the Fūjin scrolls we asked for." Asked a gorgeous woman. She had red hair down to her knees and a bang that covered her left eye, leaving only her right eye to actually be seen, while her green eyes sparkled with deadly intellect

A man, slowly pull out a scroll and past it to one of her shinobi. The said shinobi examined the scrolls contents and nodded to the red haired woman. She smiled and looked towards the man again. "Before I give you the items you asked for, drop the henge and show us what you really look like."

The man cursed silently, going through all possible plans to escape this mess. Finally, he just sighed and decided to comply with her wishes. When he dropped the henge, Mei was quite surprised. "_The one who we were making deals with for the Fūjin scrolls, is just a little boy!"_ Mei slowly walked up to Naruto and handed him two scrolls. She bent down slightly, causing some of her cleavage to be seen by Naruto, who closed his eyes quickly while blushing furiously.

"Awe look at you. Only a little boy and already doing the decent thing, your more of a gentleman than SOME people I know." The male shinobi behind had the decency to look away in shame. "Here's a little gift I want to give for what you've done for us." Mei moved more closer kissed Naruto on the cheek before walking away, leaving a neon-red Naruto behind.

"Are you sure it was wise to give him those chakra scrolls Mei-sama. He was just a kid, we didn't need to give them to him." asked one of her loyal shinobi.

"We are not like the Mizukage. I'm not going stab anyone in the back, just because I can do it. Something tells me that boy has got a big future ahead of him" said Mei, with a smirk on her face.

Naruto had been walking through the forest for hours now, content with the fact that he now had chakra samples of the Sanbi and Rokubi Bijuu. He was coming closer to the docks of the village until he could hear a baby crying. He stopped and listened. It was coming from behind a tree up ahead. After looking a further, he found a small basket. Taking a look inside, he found a baby girl. The little girl had red hair, fresh, healthy skin, and her eyes were a beautiful chocolaty brown colour. Upon seeing him, she made a happy gurgling sound and raised her arms towards him. Naruto got the message and picked he up, which seemed to make her laugh in that cute baby way. Looking for more clues inside the basket, Naruto found a letter. He rested the baby on his right arm and began to read it.

"_To whoever finds my daughter, please take care of her. My name is Natsumi and I fled from the Hidden Mist Village, with my daughter, whose name is Emi. The ruler is a man named Yagura; he is a monster with no regard for human life. He sent his shinobi to kill anyone in our village who has a Bloodline Limit; I fled as soon as I could when they found out we had a Bloodline Limit. I know he has sent hunters after me and I don't have much time. I am certain that when you find this note I will be dead. I am going to lead the Mist Ninjas away from here and trap them. Please, if you have a heart, protect my daughter. In the basket I have included several scrolls with information on her Yōton Bloodline as well as a few other jutsu that I took from the Mizukage before I left. They are yours now. I am certain that they will be here any moment now so I will have to end this note. Please let my daughter know that no matter what, I love her more than anything in the world and would gladly give my life away again and again for her if I ever had a choice. Take care of her._

_I prey to Kami that she'll be found by someone with a good heart, Natsumi."_

Naruto finished the letter and clenched his fist. He felt satisfaction that he gave those sealing scroll to Mei now. Hopefully, her allies will be able to use those scrolls and take that bastard down once and for-all. Looking at the little girl, who was oblivious to her mothers death, still giggled. Naruto put her back in the basket and let out a groan. _"Even though you've made my life more harder, I promise to protect your daughter with my life Natsumi."_

(Flashback end.)

* * *

Snapping out of his daydreaming, Naruto carefully placed Emi on her blanket and began to lull her to sleep. When she finally dropped off, Naruto began to set all of his equipment ready for his next journey to another target. H suddenly dropped to his knees, coughing uncontrollably. His time was getting shorter now, it had become every month he'd cough up blood.

He never let Emi see it though. she may still be a baby, but she at least knew when something was wrong. Lying down on his matt beside Emi, he pulled the quilt up and wrapped his arm around her, about to nod off himself. Twitching his nose, Naruto could smell something revolting. Finding the source, Naruto saw a wide awake Emi, giggling at his misfortune.

"Laugh it up now but when your older, I'll embarrass you on your first date with a boy." Naruto didn't know if she understood or not, but Emi stopped giggling and looked like she was trying to give Naruto one of her mean glares which always made Naruto laugh.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that day, Naruto and Eli had made it inside Sunagakure village and booked themselves in a hotel. Checking on the supplies, Naruto realized that he needed to restock on Emi's essential needs. And decided to take a look through the village.

Temari wasn't exactly having a good day. As usual, her father ignored her in the morning, the other kids stayed away from her because she was related to Gaara. And she just back from the academy, after doing an only female lesson on flower pressing. _"Why am I being degraded to do such crappy lesson just because I'm a girl. Just once, I'd love to see a boy do something what men consider a woman's job."_

(I know what I write next isn't really a woman's job but you'll more often see a woman doing it than a man.)

She soon came to get her wish when she saw a small blonde haired boy carrying a baby around with him, coming out of a baby store with nappies, small jars of baby food, etc.

She looked around to see if he was possibly doing it for his parents or something. _"It's just him on his own.!"_ she thought in mild shock. Wanting to find answers, she strolled right up to him.

"Excuse me but...why are you alone with that baby?"

Naruto turned round to see a blond haired girl with her hair splitting in four different ways. He could only guess that she was just a couple on years older than him. She'd probably be a stunner when she is older.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that, I've never seen a boy at your age taking care of a baby. Shouldn't your parents be here with you?"

"Oh, I found her in the woods near the hidden mist village just less than a year ago and decided to adopt her. So it's just me and her on the open road."

Temari was shell-shocked. This boy had been travelling alone in the dangerous wilderness, with a BABY! He was a kid himself and he had been raising the baby for almost a year. She was highly impressed that he decided to keep the baby instead of dropping her off to the nearest village's orphanage, like most adults would have done. Smiling at him, she decided to introduce herself.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Temari"

"I'm...Takeo, and this little devil spawn is Emi." Said Naruto as Emi was giving him a cute and innocent look, as-if saying she was actually an angel. "Don't believe that face for one second Temari, she'll turn on you when you least expect it."

Temari just chuckled at their antics. Even though they were on their own, these two acted a lot more like family than her family did. She thought sadly, thinking of how her father acted and how everyone treated Gaara as if he had the plague.

"Well I'm gonna have see you later Temari, Emi will give me her legendary banshee cry if I don't feed her soon." Chuckled Naruto, but soon paled as he could have sworn that he saw a menacing gleam shine in Emi's eyes.

"I guess I'll see you again sometime Takeo" said Temari. As soon as she walked round the corner, a LAUD window-shattering cry came from Takeo's direction. _"That kid sure has a set of lungs on her. Guess Takeo wasn't wrong about the banshee cry."_ She began laughing at the misery poor Takeo was in.

A few hour later, after saving everyone in Sunagakure from the great banshee cry. Naruto created a shadow clone by using the chakra in his seals on his left arm. He then gave Emi to the clone, while she was peacefully asleep. "I want you to look after Emi while I try and find our text target, got it."

"Hai" the clone saluted.

Later that night, Naruto had been searching all around the village. From his sources, he should be looking for a small boy around age with short red hair, with dark rings around his eyes. Naruto wouldn't be really annoyed if he didn't find him today, these sort of things did take time. He also learned that the seal on this kid was really weak, so getting some chakra would be easy. There was suddenly an explosion coming from the building just up ahead.

When he got there, he could see body parts scattered everywhere. In the middle of it all, was a small boy surrounded by sand. Naruto could see the boy start to carve a kanji on his own forehead. Naruto didn't wait to see what it was, he just started to seal some of the Bijuu's chakra into a scroll. Naruto had to admit, this jinchūriki was probably the most unstable out of the lot.

Making his way back to the hotel, he smiled all the way _"seven down, two to go."_

**

* * *

**

Authors note:

Thank you to all the people who intend to keep reading this story. I know I'm gonna get some bad reviews for this. A lot of people talked some sense into me, so I've decided to put it back to the Naru/Hina pairing. The only reason I gave people another pairing Naruto, was so people wouldn't complain about the Naru/Hina pairing but they still did. Some people out there are just too greedy.

Some reviewers said that they would nothing in common. WHAT do they have in common in the manga or the animé? There is common ground between Naruto and Hinata in my story, you just haven't looked.

Its all my fault really. I shouldn't have changed it in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Unexpected**

Deep in the mountains, a small figure could be seen running furiously away from his pursuer. Blood was continuously flowing from his mouth, as a result of going beyond the limit his body could handle. Blood was also leaking out from beneath the bandages on his right shoulder, where his arm used to be attached.

(mini flashback)

At first, everything had been going smoothly for Naruto. He successfully entered Kumogakure without any problems while Emi was being looked after by one of his clones far outside the village. He wasn't going to risk Emi's safety in a village that was well known for attempting bloodline theft. He had easily gathered some of the Nibi's chakra from Yugito after two months of searching but the real problem was the Hachibi host.

This person mostly stayed at his own personal training area. Not to mention that he had more control over his Bijuu than Naruto had ever seen. It was going to be impossible to extract some chakra without the host noticing. Eventually after three more months, Naruto couldn't wait any longer and decided to take the risk. The reaction was immediate. As soon as Naruto put away the scroll that had some of the Hachibi's chakra, he felt an unimaginable scream escape from his lips. Looking to his right, he saw his right arm lye motionlessly on the floor. Naruto saw Bee standing behind him with blood dripping down his sword.

It was Naruto's will alone that caused him not to panic right now. Using one of the chakra storage parts on his left arm, Naruto poured it into the seal on his stomach. In a burst of chakra, he suddenly disappeared from the area, leaving a very confused Bee. (no pun intended.)

A few miles from Bee's location, Naruto had managed to close up most of the wound and began to bandage it up. The area he was standing in was surrounded in seals that began to disappear. The teleportation technique was jutsu that connected the seal on his stomach to another seal array in a different location as a means of escape. The idea came from his fathers prized technique, but was only used for escape rather than fighting. He could already sense that Bee had found his location so he started running for his life.

(end flashback)

After twenty minutes of running Naruto was almost choking of his own blood that wouldn't cease to come out of his mouth. _"If this keeps up I'm gonna die before he even gets to me!"_ Bee was closing in fast and it wouldn't be long until he fell unconscious and died from blood loss. Looking at his left arm again, he began to pour four of the chakra storage parts into the seal on his stomach. He only prayed it was enough.

With a sudden flash of light, Naruto appeared behind his clone and a sleeping Emi. He was relieved that she was asleep. Who knows how she would of reacted if she was him in this state. The clone immediately appeared at Naruto's side and began to fully close up the shoulder wound. Cleaning the blood from Naruto's face, the clone popped a blood pill into Naruto's mouth.

"Jeez boss, your a mess. What happened?" said the clone.

"The Hachibi jinchūriki was more difficult than I imagined. I'm lucky to be alive right now." replied Naruto.

"Will he be able to find us here!" ask the clone, worried for Emi's safety.

"No. The distance is too great for him to find us. Besides, he not a tracking type shinobi.

After the clone did everything he could to help Naruto, he was about to dispel until he felt a hand grip onto his shoulder. Looking behind himself, he saw Naruto shaking his head at him. "I don't want you to dispel. If you do, I wont be able to create another clone. I also don't want Emi to see me like this when she wakes up."

"But... I can't stay here that much longer. I'll run out of chakra soon."

Naruto just smirked and replied, "that's why I'm gonna put a temporary chakra absorption seal on you until my wound heals up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with the sand man." With that, Naruto fell backwards and lost conscious.

* * *

A week later, Naruto could be seen walking through Amegakure. He didn't bring Emi here because of the crime and violence that was on the street. Hardly anyone got in and out of this place. But because he was a child he always went unnoticed. It seemed that some of the scrolls he found in the canyon near the hidden star village were very valuable to some people. That was why he was visiting their villages supposed 'angel'. He was confused by the name but didn't really question it. Most of the scrolls were that of ownership of land and money, some were even forgotten jutsu (which he copied). Naruto made sure to keep the scrolls that had information of other villages, seeing as nothing good would ever come of giving it to other people.

Finally reaching his destination point, Naruto saw a woman waiting for him. From one look, Naruto could tell she was beautiful. She had short blue hair that almost touched her shoulders with a paper flower nestled at the right side of her hair. Her bottom lip also appeared to have a piercing in it. He couldn't really comment on her figure because of the black cloak she was wearing that had red clouds on it.

"I didn't expect someone so young to be the dealer of the scrolls. Its surprising that a child is the one in possession of such valuable items." Spoke Konan in a amusing tone.

"I was just lucky in finding these scrolls, I just happened to find them while on my travels. I will give you these scrolls if you can supply me with up to date information on other villages. It doesn't have to be classified info, just the usual updated." Naruto replied.

Konan was definitely confused by what the boy said. "You could get that a 'lot' cheaper than what your offering. So why are you practically giving these scrolls to us?"

Naruto smiled at her and replied "Your village reminds me of how I used to be. Its alone and always sad. It wants to cry out for help but doesn't know how. That's why I want to help the poor people in your country by giving them these scrolls."

Konan was stunned by Naruto's good heart. Most people these days only ever thought for themselves. Smiling warmly, she accepted the boys deal and they both gave each other what they wanted.

As Naruto was about to leave, Konan shouted back to him. "Before you go, can I have your name?"

"Sure, its Takeo." Naruto replied with a happy grin on his face.

It had been an hour since then and Naruto had taken a detour through the village to explore it. He came across what appeared to be an old demolished mansion. For some reason, everyone's home seemed to be far away from it. Just as he was leaving the area, a faint glow was coming from beneath some rocks. Sating his curiosity, he walked up to the rubble. He suddenly lost his footing on the uneven ground and fell forward. He then yelped in pain as he felt something pierce his hand. A sudden image flashed inside Naruto's mind as he pulled the object out of his hand.

Naruto's eyes were wide as dinner plates. There was no mistaking what he saw just then. Something that was the oldest of all the legends that he read in his books. The Rinnegan, said to be the most powerful of all dōjutsu. To think that such a thing really existed. Especially in Amegakure.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he inspected the item that stabbed his hand. It was the object that he came to inspect a moment ago. It was a small metal rod about six inches long and was giving off some chakra. He could only guess that it was a chakra receiver, being transmitted chakra from another source seeing as Naruto had never heard of a metal that could produce chakra.

Acting quickly, Naruto sealed some of the chakra into a scroll and made his way out of the village immediately. This was the biggest discovery in his entire life, and he wasn't going to waist what he gained from it.

* * *

It had been six weeks since that day. When Naruto did eventually dispel clone, Emi was still the same little devil incarnate Naruto remembered. She did give him those cute odd looks because he now had one arm but it didn't bother Naruto. He was willing to lose his arm to gain his life.

As they were about to enter a small town surrounded by trees and hills to pick up some supplies, Naruto heard screams echo off into the distance. His first thought was to leave immediately to a safer area and go to another town instead. But as luck would have it, their supplies were extremely low and the nearest town was a four days walk away. (to Naruto anyway) Naruto cursed himself for getting his arm cut off. He wouldn't be able to leave Emi with clone while he checked out the possible danger. Finally making his mind up, he decided to risk it. He placed a pacifier/dummy into Emi's mouth, hoping this would keep her quiet.

Hiding behind objects as he got closer to the town, Naruto had to cover Emi's eyes when he saw a mangled corpse here and there. Five minutes later he found the cause of this massacre. He was quite surprised surprised when he found the culprit. A boy who was just a couple of years older than himself with orange hair, was standing in front of his latest victim with an insane grin on his face. Half of the boys body was covered in strange black markings and his left arm was transformed into something similar to a blade. When Naruto looked closely, he could see a knife stabbed into the boys thigh. The boy looked to his leg and yanked the knife out carelessly. To Naruto's surprise, the black marking on the boys skin moved towards the boys leg rapidly healed his wound, not even leaving a scar.

Soon, the boys left arm turns back to normal and the Black markings vanished. Naruto noticed that the boys personality did a one-eighty with shock and sadness being etched onto the boys face.

After ten minutes of waiting until the coast was clear, Naruto walked up to knife that had the boys blood on it. Examining it closely, he sealed it away for further study at a later time. Naruto then began to collect supplies and other useful equipment from the town. He did feel guilty for stealing from the dead but if didn't, someone worse will. Later that night, Naruto set the whole town ablaze to make sure no one could loot it any further.

* * *

(Konohagakure)

For the past couple of years, Hinata's life kept on going from good to worse. Her once best friend Mai never visited her any more, not even at the one time she needed her the most. After Hanabi was born Mai and Kushina always came to visit with Mai's little baby brother. Those were some of the most happiest days of her life.

Then Mai suddenly stopped visiting her and she'd be forced into more training with her father instead. Then her Mother past away a year later, yet Mai still didn't come to comfort her in her time of need, no one did. She was alone in the clan compound. Hiashi became more emotionless and shut off his family life and started treating his daughter as property he owned. It only became more worse when Hiashi's training resembled more closely to beatings. She figured it was because she reminded him of his wife and it pained him that someone had the nerve to look like her.

Everything started to fall into routine. She'd get up in the morning, spar with her father and go to the Academy. She tried speaking to Mai but it didn't get her anywhere. It was like Mai was wrapped up in her own depression. It came to the point where Hinata eventually realized that they were no longer friends. It was then that Hinata decided if she wanted a better life for herself, she would have to do something about it.

She started to put real effort into her training, it even started scared her father. Increasing the range of her Byakugan was the main thing she was trying to improve on. But she also looked on other fighting styles outside the Hyūga clan. She didn't want to constantly use a fighting style that so many enemies have seen and fought against, that it could cost her life using it. She began to work on the first female Hyūga fighting style seeing as only a female body had the elegance to preform the moves for it. She still didn't loose her gentleness she inherited from her mother. In fact, she was the worst for babying her little sister out of everyone. It was Hanabi that kept Hinata from leaving this hell-hole of a clan, the only one keeping Hinata happy.

The Namikaze family hadn't been that great happy family for a while now. The aura of depression had been stuck with them ever since Naruto left. Kushina and Minato started having arguments with each other over the littlest things every so often. Mai even cried herself to sleep a couple of times because of having to hear her parents shout at each other. Sometime she saw either parent walk out the house, claiming that they didn't want to live with each other anymore. (personal experience)

Luckily, neither of them did. It did eventually begin to settle down with them apologising to each other. Naruto's room hadn't been touch since Kushina had found the note, but it did bring a constant reminder to them of how much they really knew Naruto. Minato's way of coping with it was to get stuck into his Hokage duties, seeing as his house always started to bring bad memories. Kushina's way of coping was to give her two remaining children all the attention they needed. There were a few happy moments in their live where Ryuu said his first word and when he started walking, there was even when Mai had been successfully her target with her practice kunai.

Both Minato and Kushina noticed the difference in Mai and started to worry. Their daughter started to recluse herself from the world just like Naruto did, that was the last thing they wanted. They decided to tell her the reason as to why Naruto left. At first she was too stunned to do anything, the next minute she was hugging her mother for comfort while tears poured out of her eyes. Mumbling as to why Naruto had to suffer even more.

The family did eventually start to feel a sense of normality after a while. But there was something that they dreaded that was coming up in the next year. Naruto's 'death.'

* * *

Ever since Naruto obtained that blood sample, he had been studying it for months and doing small tests while on his travels. It seemed that the mysterious boys body produced a unique enzyme. From what Naruto could figure out, it forces a persons body to draw more chakra than it usually can and increases a persons battle capability. The enzyme also seemed to have a mutation level also, further increasing a persons chakra capacity and abilities.

The only downside Naruto had seen from the user was his mind. The enzyme eats away at the persons mind and personality, driving them to madness if used for too long. The price for this power was your sanity. Normally, Naruto would have thrown something like this away but the regenerative ability was really something to consider.

It took him almost a year to alter the enzyme into a more improved version of itself. Instead of loosing your sanity, Naruto's improved enzyme gave the user a limited period of time to use its abilities. He wasn't overly worried about the time limit because there would likely be more different results once he added it to his other experiment.

He was really happy with Emi and wouldn't want to change it for the world. He became very excited when Emi first called him onii-chan. He began to get her plushy teddies from every village he visited. He also cursed his age as well, Emi seemed to be a chick magnet whenever women saw him. He was relieved that Emi began to walk on her own though, she wasn't exactly getting any lighter with him carrying her with one arm.

Whilst working on the enzyme, Naruto had been searching all over the element nation for the last piece of the puzzle. He was getting desperate now, he was already a month overdue on his supposed death. He didn't even go to sleep, in fear of dying while he was resting. Emi had caught him a few time coughing up blood already and cried her eyes out when she saw Naruto in pain. It getting harder for him to hide it from her with it happening every day. Naruto even applied a jolt seal directly in front of his heart that would shock him in case it ever stopped beating.

The long search for the last piece finally paid off in the end. Naruto held the book in front of him as he stood outside of the forgotten ruins of an ancient culture. Dropping the book, he kept on walking into the ruins while carrying Emi with his arm. On the floor, the books title could be seen clear as day. 'Book of Gelel'.

As he was exploring the ancient ruins, Naruto remembered the book describing that only someone of the same noble blood of the ancestors could open up the mines. That didn't overly concern Naruto that much, there was bound to be some left in this place that had already been mined. When walking down a dark corridor, there seemed to be a turquoise glow emanating coming from the room up ahead.

Entering the room, Naruto discovered this place to be the forging area. Where they turned Gelel from its raw liquid form, into stone. Emi seemed excited about the colourful lights that shined all over the place and wanted to touch the glowing stones. Breathing in a breath of excitement, Naruto began to bet the preparations under-way.

Pulling a scroll from his backpack, he unsealed unsealed a large round stone table that had thirteen circular slots in it. The table was about a meter high and was three meters in diameter. It also appeared to have seals carved into it in multiple places. At the centre of the table was a large slot that was surrounded by three other slots, which were in a triangle formation. The nine remaining ones were in a spiral formation leading to the centre.

Naruto then Placed the Sharingan, Mokuton and Rinnegan chakra scrolls into the three triangle slots. He then unsealed a large scroll and placed it into the centre. Taking extra care with the Bijuu scrolls, began to place them into the nine remaining slots. Ichibi's being first and Kyūbi's being last. Just as he placed the Kyūbi scroll in, the whole table came to life. The triangle formation holding the human chakra, started slowly spinning in a circular motion while slowly gaining momentum.

Naruto was keeping hold of Emi behind a barrier seal, watching it anxiously. Even he did not know if this was gonna work or not.

The three scrolls were nothing but a blur now as they began to give off a saint blue glow. The Bijuu scrolls reacted to it. One by one, the chakra inside them began to come out of the scrolls and moved toward the three spinning scrolls. When the last of Kyūbi's chakra was sucked out, the large scroll in the centre began to seal all of the merged chakra into itself.

Soon afterwards, the whole process was complete.

"Forgive me for doing this to you Emi but its the only way I can ensure your safety. And no matter what happens, I love you." Naruto lightly tapped a pressure point on Emi's neck and gently placed her on the floor as she fell asleep. Lifting her shirt up until her belly was exposed, Naruto began to write four seals. Three on her belly and the last one around her body. Activating one of the seals, a piece of Gelel that size of Naruto was suddenly sucked in the seal on Emi's stomach. He then placed a couple scrolls on her person and walked back to the table.

Naruto unsealed the altered heroes water and poured a few drops of the altered enzymes into it. There was no significant change apart from it going into a slight more darker coloured purple. Naruto was reaching the final stages of his plan. He poured the the heroes water into a stone flask that had containment seals etched all over it. Bringing over some liquid Gelel in a vial, he quickly poured it into the flask and closed the lid. He could already feel the flask shake because of the unstable reaction. After waiting twenty minutes for the flask to stabilize and settle down, Naruto slowly opened the lid. Looking into it, he could see that the liquid still retained the purple colour but the aura change into that of the Gelel's.

Now he was on the final stage of it all. Removing his shirt, he removed all seals from his body apart from one. He picked up the large scroll that had the merged chakra inside it. Unravelling it, examining the intricate seal before placing it against his chest. Almost immediately. The seal started to remove themselves from the scroll and latch onto Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers when he felt the unbelievable pain moving through his body. He knew it was trying to adapt his body to its energy but Naruto's body was too weak for that.

Picking up the flask, he began to chug the liquid down as fast as he could. It was then Naruto felt even more pain course though his body if it was even possible. A bright flash of light escaped Naruto's body and then there was a sudden silence. In the room, Naruto was lying on the floor motionless with a lifeless look in his eyes. Across the room, there was no sign of Emi. Only the fading seals that once surrounded her.

(Far away from Naruto's location)

On a dirt path there could be seen three figures. One was a tall blond woman with two pigtails and an overly sized chest. The second was a dark haired woman who was carrying a briefcase. And the third was a small pig wearing a red-pink jacket and a bead necklace around its neck.

These three individuals were Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton.

As Tsunade was mumbling about lousy debt collectors and not giving her a brake, she saw something lying on the floor up ahead. When she was up close, she recognised it to be a small girl round about three years old. Seeing a small scroll sticking out of the girls pocket. She picked it up and started to read it intently. As she was reading it, her eyes were becoming wider by the minute. Picking the little girl up, Tsunade turned towards Shizune.

"Change of plans Shizune, we're going to Konoha!"

**Authors note:** I hope you like it. When I was writing the ending I was thinking of Naruto temporarily having the izanagi ability from the Sharingan, Mokuton and Rinnegan chakra and turn a genjutsu into reality and create himself a new body out of the merged Bijuu chakra, while having eternal life from the Gelel and transformation ability from the enzymes. At least then Naruto would have been an actual miniature Bijuu. But I think it would have overpowered him too much. Any one is willing to use this idea as long as they tell me.

Could people pleace go on my web page and check out my poll, I wont be able to get far without the Blood ties pairing.

REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Answers**

Things had been pandemonium for the people of Konoha for a while now. The reason for this was because they had just momentarily seen _the_ legendary Tsunade walking through the streets, heading to the Hokage tower. Of course they all wondered why she was here. After all, it was no secret that Tsunade left the village, claiming to never to return after her lover died. It wasn't strange to them either that she had a dark haired companion carrying a pig, accompanying her.

The weirdest thing however was the the caring look on Tsunade's face. To many of the younger generation, it was confusing. They had heard a lot of frightening tales of Tsunade's rage. Even becoming down-right nasty after she lost Dan. To the older generation though, it was the look of a devoted mother, basking in the warmth of her child.

It was at this point everyone looked at the small toddler in her arms. They could easily tell that the child was a girl by the way she was dressed and long red hair. From what they could guess, she roughly around three years old. Had she not looked so cute, her looks would have made any other female green with envy. It was her eyes that made other people stare at her in amazement though. The most lovable, chocolate-brown eyes had an alluring green glow coming from the edges of the Iris in her eyes. It was almost hypnotic to them.

Tsunade herself was finally almost there to her destination. She wouldn't admit it but, she was starting to have second thoughts of returning to the village. It wasn't because of her claim of of never returning to the village. It stemmed from the thought of wanting to keep Emi to herself and away from clans that would use her power for themselves. She thought about hiding her away from Konoha, but Minato and Kushina had the right to know about the child and letter she had found. Not to mention the seals she had found on Emi's stomach concerned her. She at first thought of only contacting Jiraiya but decided against it, figuring he'd just tell Minato anyway.

She didn't know why, but for the past couple of days, she had grown really close to Emi.

(Flashback)

It wasn't long after Tsunade found Emi, that they booked a room in a hotel at the nearest town. Gently placing Emi onto the bed, she placed her hand on Emi's chest as she started to scan the child's body for anything out of place with her medical jutsu.

"What the hell?"

Tsunade's face became a look of confusion as she felt an unknown source of powerful chakra coming from Emi's belly. Carefully pulling up Emi's top, Tsunade's mind came to a sudden halt at the sight of the black seal.

"Shizune, take a look at this!" Shouted Tsunade in awe and nervousness at the same time. Her assistant was immediately at her side starring at the same object as her master. Her expression was closer to that of amazement and fear.

"T-there's a lot of power behind that seal Tsunade-sama. You don't suppose that she's an..."

Tsunade slowly shook her head at Shizune's assumption. "It's highly doubtful. All young jinchūriki's are constantly watched by ninjas from their respective villages. There's no way they'd let a young jinchūriki out of the village on their own. Not to mention the power radiating from this seal has no malicious intent, unlike a Bijuu's. It also means that this seal was only placed on her recently if we can still feel the energy coming from it."

Ten minutes later, Tsunade had finally finished with diagnostic jutsu on the small child. She had been highly impressed by superb the healthy condition she was in, considering who looked after her. (not much point in hiding it.) Surprisingly enough, the foreign energy inside the girl was doing amazing wonders in keeping the child more healthy than Tsunade had ever seen before in a child.

It wasn't until the next day in the morning that they heard a scream, did both woman finally got to talk to Emi. Both Tsunade and Shizune quickly ran into the little girl's room, only to stop in astonishment. This had actually been the first time either of them had seen the toddlers eye. The green, luminescent glow seemed to give off a sense of inner beauty that couldn't be described. It was just then another scream came out of the little girls mouth.

"WHERE'S MY NII-CHAN!"

(Flashback end.)

It took quite a while for both women to calm the small child, to get anything through to her. It was clear to Tsunade that Emi _didn't_ go anywhere without her brother. She couldn't blame the child really. If all you knew was the comfort of your brother and had never left his side even once in your life, Tsunade imagined she'd be scared as well.

Both Tsunade and Shizune couldn't bare to tell the girl what had happened to her brother from what they read of the scroll. This at first made it easier for Tsunade to drop the little girl off at Konoha, in hopes of letting them deal with her.

That all changed however when the days began to pass. Her days with Emi had brought back something inside Tsunade that she thought had been lost forever. Happiness. Tsunade found herself always by Emi's side, trying to give her the love of a mother that could never be provided by Naruto. It eventually came to the point where Tsunade let Emi sleep next to her in bed to sooth child's pain.

Shizune even started to treat the little girl as a sister and bought cute dresses for Emi to wear and take pictures. It was these moments Tsunade cherished the most, using it to try and block out the pain of her past.

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts when she found herself standing in front of a certain door. Building up some courage, she slowly raised her hand and knocked on the door a couple of times.

It wasn't long before she heard a "come in" and proceeded to walk in.

At the far end of the room, Tsunade and Shizune could see three familiar individuals looking at the pair. Tsunade could only assume that the other two were here because of being informed of her arrival.

The first person she recognised was a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. This person was non-other than her old team-mate Jiraiya.

The second person had a slender but highly feminine build. She had long, bright-red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face. Her eyes looked drowsy and had a black tint around them, showing that she hadn't much sleep lately. Tsunade had a pretty good idea why Kushina was in this state.

The third one didn't have to be described, seeing as he was sitting in the Hokage chair. He was Minato Namikaze, the youngest ever to reach Hokage.

"It's good to see you after so many years Tsunade-hime. I'm surprised to see you come here willingly after what you went through." Spoke Jiraiya, with happy yet confused expression on his face.

"Shut up pervert. I only came here because Minato and Kushina deserve to know about the connection this girl has to their eldest son." Shouted Tsunade, indicating to the girl hiding behind Tsunade's leg.

That instantly caught the couples attention as they both stared at Tsunade and then at Emi with hope filled eyes. Before any of them could utter a word, Tsunade pulled out a scroll and held it in front of Minato.

"I found this scroll on the girls belongings, it should explain what I'm talking about."

Quickly grabbing the scroll, Minato opened it as fast as he could while Kushina and Jiraiya hovered over his shoulders.

_'If this Scroll is ever to be found with a small girl and someone is reading it right now, it would mean that I have failed my objective and no longer am I in the world of the living. I travelled the elemental nations in hopes of finding a cure for my illness, but found a bundle of joy instead._

_My name is Naruto Namikaze and I was born in Konohagakure. Unfortunately, being the son of a jinchūriki caused my body to be dependant on the power my mother had inside her. Without that power, my body could not survive on its own. Some time later, I eventually came to discover that I would only live up to the age of nine, until my body could no longer sustain itself.'_

Both Minato and Kushina mentally cringed at the last part, knowing how he actually discovered the time he would die.

_'I abandoned my home and family to find any possible way to free me from deaths clutches and eventually found a baby girl in water country. If you check some of the girls belongings you'll find another scroll that I also found from Emi's biological mother, it'll explain the reason as to how Emi came under my care. I travelled the lands with her and raised her to the best of my abilities and gained happiness from watching her everyday. I travelled to all the major villages and obtained pieces of the required items I would need to create a cure. The last village cost me dearly, as I only have one arm left.'_

The last part made all three readers gasp, each wondering what these pieces were exactly. That would make Naruto put his life in so much risk.

_'I am coming close to finding the last piece now so I only ask to whoever finds her, please show her more love than I could ever give her. However, if it is someone who has ill intentions for her; I have placed seals on her body to prevent anyone from taking the specific things that I suspect you would wish to take from Emi and use it for your own gain._

_I only wish that Emi has been found by someone with a kind heart._

_From: Naruto Namikaze'_

When they finished reading, both Minato and Kushina were in tears as they kept reading the letter over and over again, hoping this was all just some sick joke and that they'd wake up from this nightmare. Jiraiya was stood behind Minato with his hand resting against Minato's shoulder, trying to comfort his student as much as possible, even though he knew it was a futile attempt.

It took twenty minutes for the couple to stop crying. It wasn't for the reason of them wanting to stop, its was the lack of their eyes being unable to produce anymore tears. Minato eventually looked at Tsunade or specifically, Emi.

"May we see these seals on Emi, Tsunade?" Spoke Minato between sobs.

She nodded hesitantly, while whispering reassuring words to Emi in order for the girl to release her tight grip on Tsunade and lift up her shirt. Strangely enough, Emi seemed comfortable with doing what Minato said. Tsunade could only assume it was because of Naruto's resemblance to Minato.

As soon as Emi lifted up her shirt to expose her belly, all eyes in the room looked intently upon her stomach. Minato then began to channel chakra against Emi's skin, revealing three different seals.

The first one was some sort of containment seal that none of them had ever seen before. Minato and Kushina were quite amazed to see such complex sealing of their sons work and couldn't help but feel proud.

"The first one is some kind of containing-merger seal?" spoke Minato.

"What do you mean Minato-sama?" questioned Shizune, speaking up for the first time.

"What Minato is trying to say is that whatever is inside Emi here," Jiraiya pointed his index finger at Emi's belly. "Is that it's being fused to Emi's chakra by the seal."

With the confused looks on both Tsunade's and Shizune's faces, Kushina decided to elaborate further.

"It is similar to that of a jinchūriki's seal yet different. While the demons chakra slowly mixes with its host, which in turn give the host large chakra reserves, it doesn't _actually_ merge the demon to their host. This seal however is merging whatever is inside her, down to her very own DNA. Meaning that once the fusion if complete, Emi's body will most likely produce the same chakra that been sealed inside her."

Both Shizune's and Tsunade's eyes widened at Kushina's explanation while their bodies shook with fear and excitement.

"She's gonna make one hell of a kunoichi when she's older," mumbled Tsunade, just laud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean Tsunade-hime?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade released a sigh and began to explain. "The scroll from Emi's mother explains that Emi has the Yōton bloodline and some jutsu scrolls that have been sealed into another scroll by a blood and time seal. Meaning it'll only open for Emi when she is ready to learn from them. If what Kushina is saying is true, then Emi could be a very powerful kunoichi in the future."

As the rest of the people were waiting for Tsunade to explain further, Shizune decided to inform them instead on what both medic-nins had learned of Emi.

"Before we came here to Konoha, me and Tsunade-sama decided to do and examination on Emi. We discovered that her chakra reserves are beyond that of anyone her age. Though understandably, it's most likely from whatever is sealed inside of her. The reserves probably won't match that of a jinchūriki, but they are superior to anyone else's non-the-less.

Tsunade-sama also decided to take a sample on Emi's chakra and examine it, to maybe find out any clues to what is sealed inside Emi." Shizune decided to take a quick pause before she'd continue. "The results were astonishing. The healing properties in her chakra are the same as a jinchūriki but eventually, from what Kushina just told us, after she has absorbed all the chakra of whatever is inside her, her healing capabilities will probably increase to to the same level as Tsunade's **Sōzō Saisei**! (Creation rebirth) But we don't know if it'll be without the same side-affects. There may be some other abilities that Emi might eventually show signs of, but only time will tell.

The gob-smacked looks on each of their faces was absolutely priceless to Shizune. She only wished that she had brought a camera to take a picture of them. Before any of the adult could speak, a small, timid voice spoke up.

"E-excuse me ninja-san, but why do you look like my nii-chan Nawuto?" Emi said to Minato in a adorable fashion.

Minato just smiled at little girl for a few seconds before eventually speaking. "Hi there Emi. My name is Namikaze Minato but you can just call me Minato ok. As for why I look like your brother, it's because I'm his dad."

Emi just stared at Minato in awe and excitement while Tsunade waited impatiently for someone to tell her what the other two seals are.

Jiraiya quickly caught glance at where the next seal was. Embarrassingly, it near to Emi's groin and he didn't want to have to tell her to slightly pull down her skirt to have a clear view of it. He was a pervert for woman dammit! He'd leave paedophilia to Orochimaru.

Looking towards what Jiraiya was staring at, Kushina gave a nod of understanding and bent down in front of Emi. "Can you come with me to the next room Emi-chan? I need to have a look at a seal on your body and it's at an inappropriate place for boys to see." Said Kushina with a caring smile on her face. Unfortunately, this had an opposite effect as Emi wrapped her arms tightly around Tsunade's leg instead.

Tsunade looked down at Emi and gave a light chuckle at the girls shyness. "Do you want me to come with you Emi-chan?"

Her only response was the small girl nodding her head slowly without anyone seeing her face.

Ten minutes later Emi, Tsunade and Kushina came back inside the Hokage's office. Kushina then placed a piece of paper with a rough sketch of the seal on it on her husbands desk for Minato and Jiraiya to see.

"This seal seams to be derived from the contraception jutsu." Quietly answered Jiraiya as he starred contently at the piece of paper. "In prevention of pregnancy, many kunoichi use the contraception jutsu in seduction missions. However Naruto has created a seal that is an upgrade of the jutsu. While Emi can become pregnant if she ever has S.E.X," emphasizing the word sex so Emi wouldn't understand, "it is Emi's choice altogether.

Seeing the dumbstruck looks on everyone's faces, Jiraiya just sighed and put it in dumb terms for them. "It basically stops anyone from _entering_ her, if she wishes them not too. Even if she does want to have S.E.X, she can prevent herself from getting pregnant as well with this seal."

The star-eyed looks in both of the medics eyes and the proud look in Kushina's, made Minato and Jiraiya sweat-drop, both mumbling in jealousy how they could of invent way better seals than Naruto ever could.

The room was silent for a whole five minutes as everyone digested the information from what they had learned. Meanwhile, Kushina looked at the last seal on Emi's belly in puzzlement. It was located right between the other two seals and surprisingly enough, it had links connecting to the other two seals. However this wasn't the cause of Kushina's confusion. It was actually because of the lack of knowing what this seal actually did.

She could honestly take pride in knowing that she was one of the best fūinjutsu users in the world, yet this one tiny seal was giving her such a headache. Looking to her right, she could see that both Minato and Jiraiya having the same problem as she was. Making as silent vow to figure out what this seal was before either the two others could, Kushina took a deep calming breath and studied the seal furiously.

(ten minutes later)

"..." (include Minato scratching his head)

"I'VE GOT IT!... Sorry, false alarm."

"Zzzzz..." Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from, only to find Jiraiya leaning against the wall asleep. The next thing Jiraiya knew was a metal paper-weight smash against his face.

(twenty minutes later)

"I'VE REALLY GOT IT THIS TIME!"

Everyone looked looked at Kushina, waiting patiently for her to reveal the last seals purpose.

"The last one is a** Deddorokku F****ūin**." (Deadlock sealing) From what I can tell, Naruto has connected it to the two other seals as a sort of binding."

"You still haven't told us what it does yet Kushina." Said a slightly annoyed Tsunade who just wanted to hear an explanation.

"Just hold on to you granny panties Tsunade, I wasn't finished yet!" Shouted Kushina.

It took every fibre in Tsunade's being to prevent herself from smashing Kushina through next week. So much in-fact that you could actually call this so-called-fibre by name. Shizune, Minato and Jiraiya, all holding on to Tsunade to prevent her from taking Kushina's life. It really didn't help that Kushina was sticking out her tongue at Tsunade in victory.

As all of this was going on, Emi was watching the show with a drink in one hand, and popcorn in the other. _"And they tell kids to grow up and act responsible. Great example they're leading right now."_ Thought Emi with a incredulous look on her face.

After half an hour of death threats and curses, Tsunade finally calmed down while Kushina eventually began to explain what she had discovered about the seal.

"As I was saying, this seal is connected to the other two, and it's definitely a powerful seal. It works as a anti-tampering technique. If anyone apart from Naruto was to tamper with any of the three seals, it would integrate itself inside Emi's body and flesh, preventing anyone from being able to see the seals or even tamper with them."

"But what's so powerful about that. Sure it is a excellent way to stop people from messing with it, but why didn't Naruto do that in the first place?" Shizune asked.

"It's because of the price it asks for." Kushina said grimly. "Once the seal detects someone tampering with it, it _Permanently_ integrates itself inside its host. But this is only part of the reason it was given the name Deddorokku. In Emi's case, it would put a lock on her modified contraception seal. Meaning that if someone messed with the seal, it would put it on lock-down and she would no longer be able to have kids. It's the same thing for the the other seal. If Someone tries anything on them, it would shut down and stop merging Emi's chakra with whatever is sealed inside of her, keeping it inside her forever. And non of this can _ever_ be undone." Kushina finished darkly.

There saw dead silence after Kushina's explanation, each shocked at the lengths of what Naruto went through to protect Emi from the worlds greed.

"At least we now know what Naruto meant by preventing people from taking specific things from Emi" Jiraiya added out of nowhere.

Before anything else could be said, the sound of the door being opened caught everyone's attention. Standing before them was Mai holding little Ryuu. Tsunade had to hold back a chuckle from seeing how much Mai looked like Kushina as a child. '_I wonder if the kids at the academy dare call Mai a Tomato like they did Kushina?'_ Tsunade thought amusingly

It was hard not to see the resemblance between Mai and Kushina. If it wasn't for the whisker marks and bright blue eyes that she inherited from Minato, you would have honestly thought she was a clone of Kushina. Ryuu though, was a mixture of both his parents. He did have blonde hair like his father but it didn't spike up in any way. He also got his mothers eyes, unlike his other two siblings. Surprisingly, Ryuu also didn't gain any whisker marks like his brother and sister did.

"What's wrong Mai-chan, why have you come here with Ryuu?" Minato asked.

"You and kaa-san didn't come home early as you usually do and Ryuu was beginning to cry about it." Mai explained while looking at Tsunade in awe, never believing that she'd meet her idle so soon.

"I was not onee-chan!" Ryuu retorted with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Aww, was my little man getting lonely without his miira?" (mummy) Kushina cooed as she picked him up from Mai's arms. At this point, Ryuu buried his head into his mothers chest to hide his shamed-red-face from the other occupants in the room.

Kushina glanced towards Minato with all playfulness gone from her face. It was as if the were having a private debate with each other until Minato finally nodded his head.

Turning towards Shizune, Kushina opened her mouth. "Say, Shizune. Would you mind if you could pick up Emi so we can treat her and Ryuu to some ice cream. Minato just wants to tell Mai something important.

Shizune immediately caught the message and picked up Emi and walked out of the office with Kushina.

During the twenty minutes of Kushina's and Shizune's leave, Minato had explained everything to Mai. He even gave her the letter for her to read her self. You would normally be asking why would Minato do such a thing when his child was so young. The answer was simple. The last time they kept something from Mai, caused her to blame herself for Naruto running away and created a rift between each other. They didn't want to keep anymore secrets away from her, that would eventually be discovered and cause her to hate Minato and Kushina.

Mai stood in the middle of the room, solid as stone. Her eyes were an endless fountain of tears, relentlessly gushing out more than anyone would have thought possible. She was so quiet that you could literally hear her heart, beating within her chest at an alarming rate. In her hands Was a soaked wet piece of paper. It was the letter from Naruto. The final evidence that Naruto was truly dead.

Mai had always hoped in the last couple of years that Naruto would finally come home in his final hours of life, so she could tell him how much she missed him. How much she was sorry for having their parents attention while Naruto was alone. She planned to show Naruto the best time in his short remaining life. She was gonna introduce him to her friends and they'd all have fun playing together. After that, The whole family would cuddle up together and watch a movie on TV. Finally, She and Naruto would sleep in the same bed as both their parents kissed them good night. From there, Mai would fall into a happy slumber, denying to ever wake up.

Before Mai's despair could reach any further in her heart, she felt two arms wrap around her in a warm embrace. Tilting her head up, she could see her father kneeling in front of her as he kept his arms locked around her. She soon couldn't bare it anymore and wrapped her own arms around his neck, openly crying against his chest.

After Kushina and Shizune came back with the toddlers, the room became deathly silent as no one was willing to say another word.

Looking at the wet piece of paper one final time, Minato was about put it away in his desk when some thing caught his eye one the back of it. Inspecting it closely, he was surprised to find that it was blood seal. Taking a hunch, he bit onto his thumb and spread some blood on the seal.

Everyone's heart beat in the room stopped at that very moment as they could not believe what they were seeing. Right in front of the room was non-other than Naruto Namikaze himself.

"Uh... Yo" Naruto said whilst chuckling.

"NARUTO"

* * *

**Authors notes:**

I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I honestly don't have an excuse I can say. I really did want to write this chapter sooner but my motivation has been slower than a slug from the beginning of this year.

I'm betting most of you are disappointed at not finding out what happened to Naruto. (Hell I don't blame you. I would be) I originally was gonna make Emi's trip into a smaller version but the more I kept writing, the more I needed to add on until it was dragging on for even me. I'm no good at writing parts that don't particularly involve Naruto interacting with anyone. So this chapter just eventually became a filler chapter to show you what happened to Emi.

BTW. I have a Naruto/Bleach challenge if anyone is interested.

What if Kushina died in childbirth with Naruto still inside her womb. As a spirit, the sad emotions of hers and her sons death turned her into a hollow and she ends up in Hueco Mundo. Soon afterwards, she gives birth to Naruto, making him the first pure born Hollow. I am only suggesting that Kushina and Naruto be the only ones in the Bleach universe. (seeing as most of the time, adding more tends to ruin it.) You can do what ever you like with the Kyūbi. Whoever wants this story please tell me because I have more to the challenge that I don't want to say right now as it would give away a good spoiler.

GOODBYE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Takeo**

The silence was almost unbearable as no one made a sound, too shocked at finally seeing the one boy that had been on their mind for quite some time. Everyone in the room was inching towards him little by little, almost as if he'd disappear if they went to him too quickly.

"NII-CHAN!"

Emi was the first to break the silence as she broke loose from Shizune's grasp and ran towards her big brother with open arms

"WAIT EMI, I'M NO-" whatever Naruto was about to say to her was cut off when she dived on him. Just as she was about to touch him, her whole body went right through him and she collapsed on the ground. The entire room wen silent once again as everyone tried to process what just happened. None were more shocked though than Emi though. She lay still on the floor as tears poured from her eyes furiously. Why had her nii-chan abandoned her, why was she left with all these people who she didn't even know, and why couldn't she touch her precious nii-chan when she needed him most?

As she slowly stood back up, she turned toward Naruto who had a pained expression on his face. Emi then tried to gently place her shaking hands on Naruto, desperately trying to grab hold of the one person she loved most in the whole world. But once again her fingers just went right through him as if he wasn't even there.

Her bottom lip trembled as uncontrollable sobs escaped from her mouth.

"W-why…why c-can't I-I touch you?" begged Emi between sobs. Naruto heart broke at the sight of his little sister in such a state. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and sooth her aching heart.

"I'm so sorry Emi….I never wanted this for you, any of this. All I ever wanted for you was to be happy, to live a life without any worries; but now I'm the cause of your pain. I wish there was some way I could change it…. but I can't, no matter how much I want to." Naruto's own voice became slightly hitched with every passing word he spoke.

Emi just shook her head franticly as she denied every word said to her. "NO! I want you back nii-chan, please come back, please, please, please…." She was now on her knees, as her tiny fingers tried to dig themselves in the floor while continuously pleading hysterically for her nii-chan to come back to her.

Naruto wanted nothing more than anything was to comfort his baby sister. But his whole body was frozen in place, distraught at his own hopelessness to do anything about Emi's despair. "I-I'm sorry. So, so sorry" he said with a look of pain across his face.

Everyone else in the room quietly listened to the two children as tears of sadness wept down each of their own faces. Tsunade had eventually left from her own spot and slowly walked over to the heartbroken child. Gently kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around Emi and tried her best to comfort the distraught girl in any way she could. Even now, she could still hear the little girl continuously mumble 'please' over and over. Her heart truly went out to the poor child, and she couldn't hold back her own tears from seeing the infant in such a state.

Looking around the room, Naruto saw some familiar faces he didn't think he'd see again. His mother and father were exactly how he remembered them, apart from their eyes which didn't hold the same spark as they used to. He hardly recognised his little brother Ryuu, though that was to be expected. Ryuu didn't particularly look upset like everyone else in the room but it was understandable since he was too young to remember him. Mai on the other hand had grown a slightly more feminine figure as she had begun to lose her baby fat. The expression on her face was an odd one, sadness with a small hint of happiness.

Naruto immediately knew the sadness was because of him not being real, a mere projection of her true brother she wanted to meet. He could only assume that the happiness was for being able to see him one last time even if he was a copy of the real Naruto.

The three other individuals in the room were not people he knew personally well so their reactions to his death were mostly foreign to him. Their sadness was most likely out of sympathy rather than true emotional sadness.

Deciding that enough time had passed, Naruto spoke. "I think it's time to get the obvious stuff out of the way." Waiting until everyone was paying attention, he continued. "If Emi is here and not with the real me, then I am probably dead." Emi's cries seemed to become louder when he mentioned this but he still continued. "I had made a space/time seal to teleport Emi to a commonly used road walkway if my heart ever stopped beating. It was a way to get Emi near civilization instead of being lost at god knows where."

"What were you doing out there, where did you go?" asked Jiraiya.

Looking at the white haired man, Naruto questioned himself if he should answer that. Any conversation involving the Bijuu's chakra was never a laughing matter.

He eventually relented but decided to keep certain parts to himself.

"My illness began when at the very moment I was born. Whilst in our mother's womb, mine and Mai's bodies were constantly given miniscule portions of Kyūbi's chakra, strengthening our still developing chakra network. Eventually at some point, we both absorbed so much of the beast's chakra that it became akin as a drug to us.

"Luckily for Mai, just after she was born, she had the Kyūbi's Yang chakra sealed into her before any adverse effects could happen. As for me; my body couldn't cope with the withdrawal from the beast's chakra, and my body slowly began to deteriorate in an agonizing process."

Naruto's fist was clenched tightly as every thought and word of his illness made his blood boil. Trying to calm himself down, he took a deep breath and began once again. "I initially thought that if I could seal some of the Kyūbi's chakra into myself, making me into some sort of nisemono-jinchūriki (fake-power of human sacrifice), that it could maybe cure my illness. But…. further study of this solution proved that it would not work. My body had deteriorated too far for its chakra to be of any use. All it would have done is speed up my death.

"I started to gather information from the black market who also sold me items and locations on where I could find _peculiar_ chakra types. Soon after, I left the village to find new and unique chakras that could help me get rid of my illness."

Everyone was shocked and horrified as to what Naruto just said to them. Naruto had been messing with advanced seals and Bijuu chakra at such a young age, managing to do all of this and gather information without a single person noticing!? Truly, if Minato was considered a genius, then it would have been really frightening as to how strong Naruto would've become, hadn't he been cursed with his illness.

Minato and Kushina's expressions soon turned into shame when Naruto mentioned the once possible cure and why he couldn't use it.

Why _hadn't_ either of them thought of sealing some of the Kyūbi's leftover chakra inside of Naruto whilst he was still a baby? If they had done it when Naruto was recently born, he would've definitely survived the process, and he wouldn't have had to live such a miserable life. So many things could've been avoided if they had, so many unwanted memories could have been joyful ones instead. But now….now it was too late.

"_This is another reason why I'm an unfit mother, I couldn't even think of such a simple way to save my sochi."_

"_How can I call myself the Hokage, I couldn't even save my own son? All of this could have been stopped years ago if we had just tried but we just gave up too easily."_

Oblivious to his parent's thoughts, Naruto continued with his story. "I travelled from village to village, looking for any interesting types of chakra I could come by. After I found one that would deem useful to me, I would seal a portion of it away for later uses"

"You mean that you were stealing chakra from people in different villages?" asked Shizune in shock.

"Stealing is not the word I'd use, but simply put, yes" said Naruto

Narrowing his eyes, Jiraiya stared at Naruto with a piercing gaze. "And who exactly were these people you were stealing from?"

Looking towards the tall white haired man, Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. "Does it really matter?"

This of course made Jiraiya want to know even more but he couldn't touch the blond, so there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it. Besides, he already had his own suspicions on whose chakra Naruto was stealing but chose to keep it quiet for now.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I went to different villages and sealed away any chakra could be of some use to me. Near one of these villages was where I found Emi. Her mother had escaped with her from Kirigakure during the bloodline purge. I wasn't sure what to do with her at the time; I couldn't just return her to Kirigakure for obvious reasons, but I also didn't have a single clue on how to raise a baby." Looking towards Emi, a bright, warm smile spread on his face. "But it turned out that taking Emi with me became the best decision I have ever made in my life."

Emi's head turned slightly and faced Naruto, her red puffy eyes holding a glint of warmth at her big brothers words.

"After I collected all the necessary pieces from the villages I went to, I went in search for the key component of my last ditch for survival. In fact, it was the key component that made me leave the village and search for it in the first place" explained Naruto.

Rubbing Emi's hair softly, Tsunade looked towards Naruto curiously. "And what was this key component?"

Unfortunately, Naruto just shook his head and gave her a negative response. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. If people found out that such a place existed, there would be no telling on how much it would have an impact on five great nations. There would be war and bloodshed. Not to mention that the balance of power between the hidden villages would be disrupted if any of the villages managed to get their hands on it."

Everyone in the room was astonished at what he just said. Could Naruto be telling the truth, could there really be something out there that was so powerful that it could tip the balance of power? If so, how did Naruto find it or better yet, how did he know it existed before he even left the village?

"However, I can tell you that Emi has a portion of that key component sealed inside her," said Naruto as he pointed to Emi's belly.

Everyone immediately perked up on that, each of them wondering what exactly Naruto had sealed inside of Emi. Tsunade in particular wanted to know what it was, seeing as her profession as a medical ninja made her compulsive to know what gave Emi her remarkable healing abilities. She didn't tempt to ask though, knowing that she wouldn't receive an answer.

Naruto looked at his hands as they clenched tightly. Eventually his hands opened up as a smile graced his face.

All he ever wanted was to live the life he should have, to do the stupid and carefree things kids his age would do. But that was taken from him before he even drew his first breath. He had fought tooth and tail to achieve that goal when he went in search for that cure, but…. somewhere down the line something had changed, something he couldn't explain. He no longer cared what happened to him; neither did he care for his search for a cure. All that mattered was Emi's safety and happiness. He and Emi traveling from village to village became nothing more than an adventure for him, a way to spend quality time with Emi as his death was drawing more closely.

A voice soon ripped him of his inner thoughts. "Why?" He then looked to Mai as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone what you were doing?" Her breaths became ragged as she tried to hide her tears behind her arm. "We could have helped you if you told us, I could have helped you!" she yelled. Her legs eventually lost their strength as she fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably.

Naruto looked to his sister with pity and sorrow in his eyes. He opened his mouth a breathed three simple words.

"No you couldn't."

Mai looked towards him and stared intently, as if she was demanding him to explain. Naruto just turned around and looked outside the window, taking in the sight of what was once his home. He had nearly forgotten what the village looked like.

"If you had helped me, the other villages would've declared war on Konohagakure or the death of the thief if they ever found out anyone here was steeling chakra from their Shinobi, especially the type chakra I stole."

Mai attempted to refute his words but a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw Jiraiya shake his head negatively. Jiraiya knew most of what Naruto said was true. After all, Konoha would probably do the same thing if an enemy ninja came into their village and started to steal someone's chakra. And if he was right about what kind of chakra Naruto was stealing…..then it definitely would have caused a shit-storm for Konoha.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto released a sigh.

"It's time…"

Everyone stood still, confused and dreaded at what Naruto meant, until they looked at Naruto's feet and gasped. His feet were now actually see-through, and his legs were quickly becoming see-through as well.

Emi, tried with all her strength get out of Tsunade's arms, desperately wanting to stop Naruto from disappearing. "PLEASE NII-CHAN; DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE, PLEASE!" She cried desperately, trying to futilely stretch her arm out to grab him and make him stay.

Naruto just looked at her whilst his eyes showed great pain for what he was doing to Emi. "I want you to remember Emi. I will always love you, and I will be always watching over you. I know your heart is hurting too much right now to except that but the pain will eventually lessen, but I want you to know that the pain you feel also means that I am a part of you now. I will continue living on through you, now and forever."

"C-could y-you …."

Looking to his right, Naruto saw his mother look at him with a shamed expression whilst she tried to mumble something to him.

"Could you ever forgive us Sochi?" Kushina pleaded in a quivering tone, as if fearing what his answer would be.

Naruto starred at her with an emotionless face and yet his eyes showed empathy. "I don't think I can ever forgive you Kaa-san, or you either Tou-san. To forgive is to forget, and I could never forget any of the things I went through." Both parents could only look down as their shame and grief overwhelmed them, with a pained look on their face, as if someone had taken a kunai and plunged it into their hearts.

"But…." Looking to their son, they each listened to Naruto as this was likely to be his last words, if his almost faded form was anything to go by.

"I… I don't hate you, I never did. I want you to know that I still love you…. all of you." With those final words, Naruto's existence faded completely from the room, with not a single trace of him being there in the first place.

Not a single word was spoken, the silence was completely deafening for the occupants inside the room as the minutes flew by. Without any form of warning, a wave of sadness and guilt was pouring from every single person inside the Hokage's office. Even Jiraiya, was no exception as hot tears flowed down his eyes.

No one knew how much time had flown by whilst they were in this state, and neither did they seem to care, but Emi, had cried herself to exhaustion as she was now sleeping against Tsunade's chest.

Forcing himself out of his grief momentarily, Minato quickly coughed to gain everyone's attention. "I know you've come here to decide on Emi's future Tsunade, but I was wondering if you'd like to postpone it until tomorrow. I don't think anyone here is in the state to be making any decisions right now?"

Tsunade, just nodded her head without even taking her eyes off Emi. She was too mentally drained to utter any words.

One by one, each occupant left the room without speaking so much as a word to each other. Minato held his wife and two children close to him as the made their way home. Before leaving the building, he told his receptionist that he'd be spending the remainder of the day at home and that he would finish the paperwork some other time.

For what would be years to come, none of them would soon be able to forget what happened on this day.

XXX

Back inside the dark Gelel mines, where Naruto's body once laid on the floor, there was instead a large red chrysalis surrounded by tattered clothing. If anyone was to be there and place their ear against the shell, they would hear a strong vital heartbeat that was only getting stronger.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I know this story has taken me almost two years to update and you people do deserve better. So now I'm going try and make a decision as to what's best for this story. I'll be letting people know later on once I've decided.

Unlike many people who plan their stories and make notes of what they're going to do next, I just write whatever comes to my head whilst I'm typing away. I don't even know what powers I'll give Naruto later on in the story; I just never plan that far ahead in any of my stories.


End file.
